Catharsis
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Oneshot : Voldemort a été tué. Severus arrive à Azkaban annoncer sa prochaine libération à Lucius. Ce dernier déprime beaucoup depuis la mort de Draco... LMxSR donc !


Voici un one-shot consistant à me réconcilier un peu avec les fans de Lucius, qui considèrent que j'ai fait de lui dans mon autre fic (_Les ambiguïtés du plaisirs_…) le plus grand salopard de tous les temps.

Il s'agit donc d'un LM x SR, forcément lemon. Que voulez-vous ? On se refait pas…

J'ai apprécié d'écrire cette histoire, et j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire.

Alors, _bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Catharsis**

**ou**

**Les dangers de la fièvre en de telles situations**

_**(histoire sponsorisée par la SCEVEM, la Société Caritative d'Extermination Vengeresse des Elfes de Maison)**_

Lucius entendit le bruit caractéristique de la clef, puis le grincement de la grille qui s'ouvre, faisant entrer une clarté trop soudaine dans son cachot. Bruits de pas, murmures échangés. Lucius reconnut un gardien et… _Bonjour Severus, quel mauvais vent t'amène dans ma cellule ? Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulé … et depuis le temps que j'ai envie de te casser la figure…_

«Ferme ton esprit, Lucius. Je suis trop bon legimens pour ne pas deviner tes pensées… et elles sont trop évidentes.

«- Les devines-tu si bien que ça… ? Espèce d'enfoiré à face d'anguille…

«- Insulte-moi si ça peut te soulager. Ou te faire plaisir.

«- Merci pour ton autorisation, car ça me fait effectivement plaisir… Salopard de fils de pute. Dégénéré. Saleté d'entubeur de…

«- Néanmoins, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.»

Severus semblait impassible, mais ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un léger sourire amusé ; et Lucius, bien malgré lui, se détendit un peu.

«Tu viens sans doute m'annoncer la date de mon exécution, j'imagine.

«- De ta libération, pour être exacte.»

_Que… Quoi ! _Lucius ne pouvait le croire.

«Les témoignages en appel des Aurors, expliquait Rogue, dont ceux d'Harry Potter note-le bien, ont eu raison de l'indécision des juges. Convaincus que tu n'étais plus un Mangemort depuis longtemps, au même titre que moi, ils ont finalement revu leur opinion à ton sujet. Tu es libre dès demain.

«- Mais… enfin… c'est une erreur ! Cela ne peut être qu'une regrettable erreur ! Comment est-ce possible !

«- Au vu de tes services d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, plus aucune charge ne peut plus être retenue contre toi.

«- Severus, tue-moi, tu feras ainsi la meilleure affaire de ta journée…»

Plus aucune trace de sourire ne se lisait sur le visage de Severus. Il soupira bruyamment et fixa Lucius intensément : «Pourquoi, Lucius ?

«- Pourquoi ! L'ignores-tu ! Toi, l'occlumens !

«- Legimens en l'occurrence, je perçois tes pensées, Lucius. Mais tes émotions sont embrouillées, incontrôlées, … sauvages… Que ton attitude ait un rapport avec Draco, ça je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais tu es trop intelligent pour te conduire de manière aussi…

«- Stupide ?

«- Non, illogique.»

Lucius en fut soufflé : «Severus, beau connard, je me fous de ta logique, ou de ta bienséance quel que soit le nom que tu lui portes ! … T'estimes peut-être que je devrai me mettre à genoux devant le médaillé de l'Ordre de Merlin que tu es ? Je devrai te remercier, ainsi que les Aurors, d'avoir permis cette libération gracieuse de complaisance ? Viens plutôt plus près de mes chaînes, mon petit Severus adoré, que je rectifie d'un coup de poing ce nez si peu élégant qui dégouline de ton visage !

«- Il est vrai qu'il faut que tu saches deux ou trois choses à propos de ta libération.

«- Va te faire foutre.

«- Les juges te libèrent, mais ils préfèrent t'avoir sous la main tant que durera le procès des Mangemorts. Ils t'assignent à résidence. Tu seras logé en un lieu choisi et tu ne devras pas le quitter avant qu'ils ne te l'aient autorisé.

«- Ils me libèrent, mais me gardent en prison, c'est cela ? Les voies de la justice sont imbitables…

«- Tu demeuras au square Grimmauld jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

«- Ca me fait une belle jambe.

«- Il s'agit de l'ancienne maison des Black, là où vit actuellement Potter.»

Lucius faillit s'étrangler de lui-même en respirant : «C'est lui-même qui s'est proposé, continuait Severus. Cette solution arrange les juges en l'occurrence, car ils auront ainsi un Auror «à domicile» pour te surveiller…

«- C'est évidemment une très mauvaise plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, vivre sous le toit de Potter ? Oublierais-tu, Severus, que c'est à cause de lui si mon fils est mort !

«- Lucius, nous avons déjà débattu sur ce sujet. Tu sais très bien que Potter n'y est pour rien.

«- Si mon fils ne s'était pas entiché de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne serait pas mort !

«- Ton fils a sauvé Potter. Il l'a fait de son propre élan.

«- Moi, je ne vois que le résultat… Franchement Severus, tue-moi. Ou livre-moi aux détraqueurs, c'est encore mieux.

«- Tu oublies quelque chose…

«- Quoi donc ? Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, il n'y a plus de détraqueurs… Et bien tu connais le sort de l'Avada Kedavra, non ? Donc, tue-moi, ou je risque d'assassiner Mr Potter. Avec préméditation qui plus est…

«- Je voulais dire que tu oublies que Potter t'a défendu aux tribunaux. Et que c'est en partie grâce à lui si tu es libre demain.

«- Ca ne me ramènera pas mon fils, Severus… Et je n'irai pas à Grimmauld ! C'est clair ? Je n'irai pas !»

* * *

Depuis une semaine qu'il logeait Malefoy senior, Harry ne l'avait pas encore vu. Dobby, qui remplaçait gracieusement Kreattur dans le rôle d'elfe de maison, revenait toujours horrifié de la chambre de son ancien maître quand il lui portait à manger. Il refusait de dire à Harry ce qui se passait à chaque fois, mais les éclats de voix que le jeune Auror percevait l'informaient de l'état d'esprit de Malefoy. Or Harry n'ignorait pas que l'ex-Lieutenant de Voldemort le considérait comme responsable de la mort de Draco. 

_Et pourtant Dieu sait que je n'ai pas souhaité un tel drame… Je pleure Draco chaque jour… Je pleure d'être un survivant, comme toujours… D'être là alors que tant de mes amis sont morts… Comment vous dire cela, Mr Malefoy ? J'ai aimé, j'aime et ne cesserai jamais d'aimer votre fils… Et j'ose croire que lui aussi m'aimait. Son geste fatal le prouve ! …_

Harry fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée affolée de Dobby. Il dévalait l'escalier en tenant un plateau bringuebalant de nourriture à bout de bras.

«Mr Malefoy dit qu'il n'a pas faim, Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il me voit, il métamorphosera le pauvre Dobby en pot de chambre ! Vraiment, Mr Potter, Dobby ne peut le supporter, j'ai trop peur ! Mr Malefoy n'est plus mon maître ! Dites-le-lui, Dobby vous en supplie !»

Harry soupira en se levant de son fauteuil : «Ah, bien, je vais le voir… De toute façon, j'aurai été obligé de le faire à un moment ou à un autre.»

Potter grimpa donc à l'étage en traînant les pieds, sentant soudain tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. C'était drôle comme il semblait plus redouter l'entrevue avec Malefoy qu'il n'avait redouté ses combats avec Voldemort. Lucius allait sûrement l'envoyer paître, ou même lui jeter un sort insidieux à travers la porte. Or à la grande stupéfaction du Gryffondor, Malefoy lui dit d'entrer après qu'il lui eut exprimé l'envie de le voir.

«De quoi voulez-vous que l'on parle, Mr Potter ? siffla Lucius entre ses dents. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué combien votre présence, ou même l'évocation de votre existence, peut me donner de l'urticaire. Je vous prierai donc de faire vite…

«- J'ai besoin de vous parler, monsieur. Nous avons besoin de parler ensemble.

«- Très amusant vraiment. Avez-vous sorti ce même baratin au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de le tuer par un sort illégal ?

«- Merlin, cessez cela ! s'impatienta aussitôt Harry.»

Il fut déconcerté par sa propre nervosité. En restant ainsi à cran, il n'allait jamais arriver à rien. Il regretta vivement de s'être laissé emporté, car à ce moment les yeux de Malefoy brillaient de haine intense à son égard et vrillaient littéralement son front. Sentant l'homme prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, Harry chercha discrètement du bout des doigts sa baguette dans sa poche.

«Je vous en prie, Potter. Ne sortez pas votre baguette car vous m'offenseriez.

«- Laissez-moi vous parler de Draco, dit Harry en baissant un peu le ton.

«- Vous commencez toujours vos conversations ainsi ? Curieuse entrée en matière. Mais qu'y a-t-il à dire à ce sujet ?

«- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de votre fils ?

«- Et vous comment osez-vous prononcer son prénom ! Vous qui avez causé sa mort !

«- Draco s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, comme j'aurai aimé le faire pour lui !

«- En l'occurrence, il est mort, et vous êtes vivant. Alors sortez.

«- Non, vous allez m'écouter…

«- SORTEZ !»

Lucius s'était brusquement levé et précipité vers Harry, qui en quatrième vitesse avait dégainé sa baguette, stoppant net Malefoy dans sa course. Le jeune homme en avait la main qui tremblait et il respirait en haletant.

«Vous regretterez ce geste…

«- Sans doute, mais je constate que vous resterez sourd à toute explication de ma part, dit lentement Harry. Pourtant il faudra que je vous parle. Néanmoins, il paraît nécessaire que vous, vous parliez d'abord.

«- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Potter, murmura Lucius avec une note de menace.

«- Sans doute pas à moi. Mais vous avez besoin de vous épancher, de percer votre chagrin. Votre catharsis faite vous serez peut-être plus accessible pour pouvoir m'entendre.

«- Mes catharsis sont toujours violentes, Potter. Voulez-vous en faire les frais ?

«- Vous devez parler à un ami.

«- J'en n'ai pas, Potter.

«- Oh, si, j'en vois un.»

* * *

«Vraiment ? Le pensez-vous, Potter ? 

«- Ca ne vous paraît pas être une bonne idée ?»

L'autre haussa les épaules avec une moue dubitative : «Ami ou pas, Lucius veut me tuer. Tout comme il souhaite vous tuer aussi.

«- Mais vous êtes son ami !

«- Ecoutez-moi attentivement… Dans sa jeunesse, Lucius a commis ce qu'on appelle un parricide pour avoir libéré son besoin de catharsis. Je ne tiens pas à subir une expérience similaire.»

Harry soupira et s'adossa à sa chaise. Il avala une gorgée de café en observant sans voir les clients du restaurant. C'était un pub très calme d'un nouveau village magique près du Pré-aux-lards. Il était ici aussi connu qu'ailleurs, mais au moins les gens l'ignoraient plus facilement. La population était constituée par les familles d'anciens mercenaires, de mages noirs ou de sorcières adeptes de magie blanche : en bref, chacun se faisait discret et ne cherchait pas à s'immiscer dans la vie des autres. On pouvait s'appeler Harry Potter dans ce village et bénéficier tout de même d'un semblant d'anonymat.

Et il avait choisi ce pub pour cela, car il était un des rares endroits où il pouvait boire une bière sans attirer une nuée de photographes ou de fans hystériques. Précisément ce dont il avait besoin pour la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir. Mais le moins qu'on puisse, c'est que son petit dîner avec Rogue n'avançait pas beaucoup les choses dans l'immédiat.

«Vous dites qu'il ne mange pratiquement rien, qu'il se cloître dans sa chambre… -Harry opina du chef- Ce n'est guère étonnant, Potter. La mort de Draco, _et_ de sa femme achevée par le chagrin, le mine effroyablement… Je suis de votre avis. Il a besoin de s'épancher.»

Harry le regarda, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

«Le problème, continua Rogue, est qu'il a surtout besoin d'une tête à boxer. S'il suffisait de lui prêter une épaule pour qu'il y pleure… Mais Lucius est un violent… Je l'imagine sans peine ronger son frein, prêt à éclater… Y a-t-il de l'alcool chez vous ?

«- Oui, répondit le jeune homme. Quelques whiskys, des bouteilles de vin…

«- Le sait-il ?

«- Il n'est jamais descendu à la cuisine ou au salon en ma présence. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de fouiller dans la maison quand je n'y suis pas.

«- S'il tombe sur vos bouteilles, vous n'aurez plus qu'à en racheter. Le plus gros problème est que, saoul, il est tout bonnement inabordable et extrêmement dangereux.

«- Ne le laissez pas tomber dans ses excès… Il doit être possible de lui parler.»

Rogue ébaucha un sourire en transperçant les lunettes du Gryffondor de son regard noir de gouffre : «A quoi pensez-vous, Potter ?

«- Le legimens que vous êtes ne le devines pas ? se moqua Harry.

«- Force m'ait de reconnaître que vous dissimulez admirablement bien vos pensées. Mais cela n'est pas étonnant. Vous avez eu le meilleur des professeurs.»

Harry sourit sincèrement à cette marque de coquetterie fière de la part de son ancien maître des potions. Apprendre l'occlumencie avec Rogue n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Mais la leçon avait porté ses fruits. Et Harry devait l'admettre : sans ces cours du soir un peu particuliers, il n'aurait pu venir à bout de Voldemort.

«Mouais, continuait Rogue avec un air soudain cynique. Cela vous amuse. L'idée que Malefoy puisse se défouler sur ma personne est pour vous une grande satisfaction.»

Le sourire d'Harry mourut sur ses lèvres : «Vous vous trompez, monsieur. J'y ai mis le temps, mais je vous estime. Et ne vous souhaite aucun mal. Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce que, sans porter Malefoy dans mon cœur, je suis inquiet pour lui. Je suis même étonné qu'il ne se soit pas déjà suicidé.

«- C'est peut-être ce qu'il a de mieux à faire…

«- Ah ! Non !»

Plusieurs clients tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de crier, puis chacun se concentra à nouveau sur sa bièreaubeurre.

«Je m'y refuse, dit Harry les dents serrées. Trop de personnes sont mortes dans cette guerre. Comment pouvez-vous souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ! Je n'ai pas pu sauver Draco. Il est mort dans mes bras pour que je vive. La dette que j'ai automatiquement contractée à son égard, jamais je ne pourrai la rembourser ! Mais je peux en partie rendre la pareil à Draco, en essayant de sauver son père. Mais il n'y a que vous qui pouvez l'approcher ! Je sais que vous êtes son seul ami et c'est ce dont il a besoin…

«- Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous me demandez ? demanda sombrement Severus.

«- Oui. Je l'aurais fait pour Draco. Je le ferais si je pouvais avec son père, mais je ne peux. Il n'entamera pas sa catharsis avec moi. Ecoutez… Vous venez demain soir à Grimmauld. Je vous laisserai tranquilles, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'irai à l'hôtel, ou chez Hermione et Ron… J'enverrai Dobby ailleurs pour un moment, faire des courses par exemple… Comme ça, vous aurez les coudées franches pour approcher Malefoy.»

Respirant profondément, Severus vida sa tasse de café d'un coup en grimaçant. Puis il se força à sourire. Un peu.

«Je le ferai, Potter. J'irai le voir en tant qu'ami. Mais pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

«- Mais bien sûr ! Quoi donc ?

«- Prévenez les urgences de Ste-Mangouste, je risque d'avoir besoin de leurs services…»

* * *

Severus sonna sans trembler à la maison Black du Square Grimmauld. Dobby ouvrit presque aussitôt, pria le professeur d'entrer avant de sortir lui-même : «Excusez Dobby, Mr Rogue. Dobby doit partir maintenant. Dobby doit faire des courses pour Mr Potter. Mr Malefoy entend Mr Rogue. Je vous laisse, Dobby ne peut rester… ne veut pas…» 

L'elfe avala le reste de son explication en fermant précipitamment la porte. Severus se retrouva alors dans une maison si silencieuse qu'on l'eut cru vide. _Ca commence bien…_

Tâchant de ne pas se décontenancer, il se dirigea vers le salon, où il trouva Lucius assis dans un fauteuil, lui faisant face. Rogue le salua avec hésitation, se débarrassa de sa cape et s'assit à son tour. Prenant place dans le sofa, son pied cogna contre une bouteille vidée de son contenu. Observant alors plus attentivement son ami, Severus vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges. _Oh, non !_

«Severus… Je ne t'avais pas revu depuis notre entretien à Azkaban. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine, mais j'ai déjà l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années. Tu n'as jamais eu une telle impression.

«- Si, plusieurs fois.»

Le visage ravagé par l'alcool, chacun de ses nerfs tendus, Lucius se leva lentement et vint s'installer aux côtés de Severus.

«Je t'admire, déclara sobrement Malefoy. Venir ici à la requête de Potter, sachant que mon accueil risquait de t'abîmer. Une telle bravoure aurait dû faire de toi un Gryffondor.

«- Fini les sarcasmes, Lucius. Je suis venu pour te permettre de parler avec un ami, en espérant être cela à tes yeux.

«- Parler ? PARLER !»

L'agrippant aux épaules, Malefoy souleva Severus et le renversa par derrière le sofa. Lui tomba à genoux sur la poitrine, il lui asséna un coup violent au crâne : «Parler ! Mais de quoi, Severus ! De Potter me ramenant mon fils mort dans ses bras. Mon fils au visage si beau transformé en boule saignante. Son corps écartelé, ses mains glacées… Parler de ma femme. Morte de chagrin, c'est vrai. Suicidée à travers l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils, assassinée par l'amour qu'unissait Potter à Draco ! Ses cheveux cendrés flottant dans la baignoire. Ses poignés tranchés, son sang séché tachant tout. Son sang marquant la désolation de nos existence sur tous les murs ! Son sang me reprochant de n'avoir pas protéger Draco ! Ce sang qui rougira mes mains et mon front tant que je n'aurai pas tué Potter pour venger mon fils !»

Se relevant, il envoya plusieurs coups de pieds à Severus, qui tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas gémir. Se baissant à nouveau, Lucius l'attrapa par le col.

«Mon fils, Severus ! Tout _ça_ pour perdre mon fils ! Il aurait pu vivre ! Il aurait pu… Oh, Merlin ! Mon fils…»

Lucius, lâchant Rogue, se laissa glisser sur le côté et sanglota ainsi au sol, son corps soulevé de spasmes. Tout son être, le chagrin et la détresse, s'expulsait en brefs halètements nerveux, en larmes amères…

Severus tâta son bras droit. Cassé. Il craignait un tel sursaut de violence, mais ses nombreuses meurtrissures et sa lèvre fendue lui faisaient en partie regretter cette «expédition». Cependant les pleurs de son ami lui firent refouler une grimace de douleur quand il se redressa un peu pour effleurer la joue mouillée de Lucius. Ce dernier lui prit la main pour la serrer fort, comme un noyé serrant une branche pour ménager l'espoir. Il ramena Severus vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

«Mon fils, pleurait-il. Mon fils… » Il tint fermement Severus par la tête : «Cela m'a coûté la mort de mon fils ! Tout ça à cause de tes putains d'idéaux, Severus !»

Ce dernier se sentait broyé par Lucius qui s'était plus ou moins allongé sur lui. Son bras l'élançait et il sentait ses côtes appuyer sur ses poumons, mais il ne dit rien, taisant sa douleur physique. Lucius, lui, souffrait moralement, émotionnellement… Ce genre de douleur vous déchire, vos délie les membres, vous diminue sur vous-même, comme sous l'effet d'une implosion… C'est pourquoi Severus tâchait de considérer sa propre souffrance comme bénigne face à celle de son ami.

Soudain Lucius sembla se calmer et regarda Severus dans les yeux. D'un doigt, il essuya une traînée de sang qui perlait de la tempe du professeur.

«C'est moi qui ai fait ça… ?

«- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Severus.»

Lucius lui déposa alors un baiser sur le front, puis sur la blessure. Severus sentit sa langue lécher son sang. Puis Malefoy s'aplatit un peu plus sur lui et emprisonna sa bouche dans la sienne, fourrageant ses cheveux de ses mains. Mais le coude de Lucius venant s'appuyer sur son bras blessé, Severus ne peut retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de douleur étouffée, que Lucius interpréta à tord comme une démonstration de plaisir. Une invitation à continuer, une offre de contentement. Il s'enhardissait donc, lorsque Rogue le repoussa de sa main valide.

«Crois-tu que nous ayons besoin de cela, tous les deux ? chuchota le professeur d'un ton faussement doucereux.»

Malefoy le regarda un instant, un air de vague perplexité sur le visage. Puis, étouffant un juron, il se releva et s'éloigna, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Severus l'entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre. Soupirant, il se releva alors à son tour, avec précaution, sentant une lourdeur lui compresser la poitrine. Se tenant le bras, il alla en cuisine et fouilla les placards. Il fut étonné par ce petit inventaire : Potter s'était constitué un stock joliment garni d'ingrédients élémentaires à la fabrication des potions. En moins de deux, Severus avait dégoté un baume au fond d'un tiroir, et sorti les quelques plantes nécessaires à la tisane qui devait ressouder les os de son bras.

Une heure plus tard, il pouvait à nouveau le bouger sans grande difficulté. Il s'était également rincé le visage et jugé que les coups de Lucius avaient laissé des marques, certes très visibles, mais qui partiraient d'elles-mêmes assez vite. Sa lèvre fendue le gênait, mais était tout compte fait un moindre mal. Il s'appliqua à nouveau un peu de baume sur le haut du torse. Il n'avait eu aucune côte de cassée, mais le choc avait été violent. Il se redressa en grimaçant un peu. _Potter, à votre retour demain, je ne laisserai pas Lucius vous tuer, je le ferai avant lui…

* * *

_

Retournant au salon, il s'installa dans le fauteuil où il avait trouvé Lucius en arrivant. Du talon, il fit rouler sous son pied une bouteille quasi vide. Prenant le verre le moins sale qui traînait, il se servit une rasade de brandy qu'il but pensivement.

L'entrée de Malefoy dans la résistance ne s'était évidemment pas fait sans heurt. Au départ, seul Dumbledore et deux des plus grands Aurors, Maugrey et une dame-dont-le-nom-doit-être-tu, connaissaient son brusque revirement. Revirement que Severus n'essayait pas d'expliquer, car il avait vécu le même. Les circonstances n'étaient pas identiques, mais Rogue imaginait sans peine ce qui avait finalement incité Lucius à tourner casaque.

Etait-ce le dégoût de la mort qu'on inflige ? Les tortures subies en souriant à son tortionnaire ? Ou celles qu'on effectuait sur d'innocentes victimes pour satisfaire des pulsions, qui au final nous dévorent à petit feu, comme un suicide irrémédiable… La vengeance des suppliciés, la malédiction lancée par les morts… Tu ne tueras point, au risque de tuer ton dernier reflet d'humanité dans les yeux de ta cible… Au risque que chaque coup que tu donneras ne t'arrache un peu plus de ta peau, pour ne laisser que la chaire brute, la matière animale… Et enfin devenir un monstre…

Toutes ces réflexions, Severus se les étaient faites en son temps. Quand il était allé voir Dumbledore… Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Les mots lui manquaient à présent pour exprimer ce qui l'avait fait s'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être n'avait-il rien dit. Albus parlait beaucoup, mais comprenait aussi chaque silence. Il était de ceux qui savent, ceux qui ne jugent pas les individus sur les apparences ou même leurs actes… Car si Severus avait rompu son allégeance avec son ancien maître, une partie de lui avait déjà été enterrée avec les gens qu'il avait assassinés pour le compte des Mangemorts. Il était un empoisonneur, le meilleur parmi les plus grands alchimistes de l'époque… Besogne peut ragoûtante que de voir une personne tenter de recracher le poison puis se couvrir de pustules, pleurer du sang ou fondre en fumant, comme de la cire au soleil…

Lucius, lui, malgré sa qualité de Premier Lieutenant et ses allures distinguées d'aristo, avait toujours était un violent et était employé comme tel. Quand il participait aux expéditions punitives, il se servait rarement de sa baguette magique contrairement à ce que l'on croit. Il gardait toujours par-devers lui une dague longue et fine. Même en vol sur un balais ou un Sombral, elle ne le quittait pas des mains. Il aimait sentir le contact de la peau, humer le sang chaud…

Rogue admettait que ses propres mises à mort à base de décoctions empoisonnées étaient des procédés assez lâches, qui lui faisaient encourir le moins de risques possibles. Mais Lucius était plus franc. Pour lui, la mort était ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire physique, froide comme une lame sur une gorge. Une communion avec l'autre, au même titre que le rapport sexuel. _C'était peut-être cela d'ailleurs_, réfléchit Severus. Lucius avait dû subir d'une manière ou d'une autre une révolte de son corps, un impression de néant qui devait coller à sa peau… Une sensation de vide insoutenable qui avait dû l'empêcher de continuer ses exactions commises au nom de Vous-savez-qui. Le contact physique se retournant contre lui, pour l'éloigner de son propre corps, le dissocier de ce qu'il avait toujours cru être son être. Le rendre étranger à lui-même, au point de ne voir dans le miroir que l'image de tous ceux qu'il avait tués.

Il aurait pu se suicider, mais il avait décidé de vivre avec ces visages hantant son ombre. Mais il n'aurait pas pu survivre en restant une fidèle recrue du crâne et du serpent. L'aide qu'il recherchait ne pouvait venir que de Dumbledore. Après… et bien, quelles que soient les guerres, elles ont le malheur de se ressembler dans leurs multiples drames humains. Nouvellement espion, Lucius avait accompli sa tâche de manière exemplaire, aidée en cela par Severus qui lui réapprenait l'espoir, lui réapprenait à croire en un avenir qui s'était pourtant dérobé durant leurs enfances respectives. Apprendre à vire en croyant que tout est à advenir et qu'aucun écrit ne s'inscrit définitivement. Et que même le sang s'efface, n'oubliant pas qu'un squelette n'est que soi-même et que la chaire vivante qui nous constitue n'est qu'un sursis, une bombe à retardement. Mais que malgré cette échéance inévitable, tout est à vivre. Tout consiste à savoir ce qu'on veut faire de son temps.

Or ce temps qu'il pouvait espérer résidait dans les existences des deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers. Et ces deux êtres n'étaient plus. Draco pour s'être sacrifié pour le toujours «Survivant» Harry Potter. Narcissa pour s'être donnée la mort après celle de son fils. Quel espoir enseigner à Lucius après cela… ?

Quel espoir lui donner maintenant ? _Catharsis_… Un bien grand mot… Cela fait-il seulement un quelconque bien ? Vider sa hargne et sa détresse risque d'amollir ce qui vous reste, vous transformer en légume… Peut-être Lucius avait-il besoin de sa colère et de sa tristesse… Si elles lui étaient enlevées, que lui resterait-il ? … _Ton amitié, Severus, ton soutient… tandis que tu aurais le sien… Ce serait un lien vous unissant, une complicité fraternelle qui serait, espérons-le, une raison suffisante pour Lucius de ne pas s'ôter la vie…

* * *

_

Se glissant silencieusement à l'étage, Severus repéra aussitôt la chambre de Lucius aux gémissements qui s'en échappait. Rogue ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra doucement dans la pièce. Malefoy gisait en travers de son lit, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il pleurait chaudement, de ce genre de pleurs convulsifs irrépressibles.

Severus préféra le laisser et ressortit. Il se chercha une chambre, mais toutes celles qu'il visita étaient inhabitables, noyées qu'elles étaient sous les toiles d'araignées. Il trouva enfin les appartements de Potter et décida de s'y installer pour la nuit. Le Gryffondor ne lui en voudrait pas, mais, même si ça avait dû être le cas, Severus s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il s'assit sur le lit en soufflant. Une voix forte et coléreuse le fit alors sursauter : «Hors d'ici, _Servilus_ ! Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Tu es chez moi, chez Harry ! Va-t-en !»

Face à Severus, un grand portrait photo lui faisait face. Sirius…

«Je suis ici sous l'insistance de ton cher filleul, Black. Je te prierai donc de la fermer.

«- Hors d'ici ! Fout l'camp !

«- Ton portrait était-il encore plus stupide que le modèle ? Tu ne sais vraiment dire que ça ?

«- Dégage ! C'est la chambre d'Harry ! Dehors ! …

«- Apparemment, soupira Severus.»

Empoignant le portrait et faisant fi de ses protestations outrées, il alla le remiser au grenier, le couvrant d'un grand drap pour étouffer ses cris. Il retourna ensuite se coucher dans le lit de Potter.

* * *

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit. Un cauchemar, puis une chute au rez-de-chaussée l'avait extirpé de son songe. S'armant de sa baguette, il descendit avec un affreux pressentiment. Les bruits provenaient de la cuisine. Severus s'en approcha avec précaution, s'immobilisa derrière la porte puis entra en toute vitesse, pointant son arme sur l'intrus… 

«Dobby ! Grands Dieux !»

Le pauvre elfe de maison sentait son cœur rouler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il fixait avec terreur la baguette de Rogue, que ce dernier finit par baisser.

«Monsieur a fait peur à Dobby !

«- Désolé, sincèrement, s'empressa de dire Severus.»

Les mains tremblotantes de nervosité, il s'assit en se frottant les yeux. Il constata ensuite que la chute entendue n'avait été qu'un énorme sac de course que Dobby avait fait tomber.

«C'est pour Potter tout ça ? demanda Rogue interloqué.

«- Oh non, Monsieur, répliqua l'elfe avec un petit sourire moqueur. C'est que je ne sais plus ce qu'aime Mr Malefoy, et comme il refuse jusqu'à maintenant de manger ce que je lui apporte, Dobby a donc décidé d'essayer autre chose. Et puis, j'ai pensé que vous-même, Mr Rogue, resterez peut-être quelques jours avec nous. Alors Dobby a prévu. Désolé si je vous ai réveillé ! Ah ! Méchant Dobby ! Mais le sac était trop lourd pour lui et je…

«- Ca va bien, Dobby, ne t'inquiète pas… Je peux même… t'aider…

«- Oh ! Surtout pas ! Mr Rogue est l'invité de Mr Potter !

«- Je retourne me coucher dans ce cas…»

Quittant l'elfe, Severus sentit avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il n'avait plus tellement sommeil. Quelle idée avait eu Dobby de rentrer si tard du reste ? Sans doute l'elfe espérait ainsi ne pas tomber sur son ancien maître…

Rogue passait en l'occurrence devant la chambre de Lucius, où il jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit l'alarma aussitôt. Se précipitant auprès de son ami, il le découvrit plongé dans un demi-sommeil fiévreux, les joues brûlantes et la respiration haletante. Mettant un doigt sur sa carotide, Severus discerna un pouls rapide. Conséquence de l'alcool et du trop plein d'émotions… De deux choses l'une. Soit la fièvre disparaissait au matin. Soit elle dégénérait, ce qui pourrait faire craindre une fièvre cérébrale… Severus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. _Lucius ne pouvait vraiment pas faire sa dépression comme tout le monde !_ …

Retournant vite en cuisine, refaisant sursauter Dobby par la même occasion, Rogue compulsa à nouveau rapidement les ingrédients dont Potter disposait. A défaut de chaudron par contre, il se rabattit sur une casserole où il commença à préparer une potion sensée baisser la fièvre. Il travaillait aussi vite qui lui était permis de le faire. Quand la mixture s'épaissit et se mit à bouillonner, il se tourna vers Dobby : «Lucius est très mal en point, Dobby. Je vais retourner à son chevet. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tu touilles ce liquide pendant une demi-heure. Baisse le feu si ça bouillonne trop pour toi, mais il faut que ça cuise au moins une demi-heure. C'est clair ?

«- Oui, mais…

«- Il n'y a pas de danger ! affirma Rogue en saisissant Dobby au collet pour le hisser sur une chaise et lui confier la spatule. Allez, mélange ! Et apporte-la-moi ensuite dans la chambre de Lucius.»

En moins de deux, Severus était auprès de son ami souffrant. Il le dévêtit et le recouvrit de ses couvertures. Remplissant une cuvette d'eau dans la salle de bain, il mouilla un chiffon qu'il passa sur le front et les tempes. Lucius marmonnait, délirait. Soudain, il agrippa le bras droit de Rogue, qui grimaça, la douleur de la cassure toujours présente.

«Draco…

«- Non, Lucius. Draco est mort.

«- Severus ?»

Malefoy desserra son étreinte et regarda le professeur de potions avec des yeux vitreux.

«J'ai… j'ai froid, Severus… si froid…»

Rogue chercha des yeux une autre couverture. Fouilla les armoires, alla chez Potter ramener la sienne. Mais Lucius tremblait toujours autant.

«Froid… froid… Draco ! … »

Severus le regarda fixement tandis que son ami semblait perdre conscience.

«Draco…»

Severus se décida. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, même si elle lui répugnait, lui qui fuyait tout contact physique avec la peau d'autrui : il se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa sous les couvertures, s'étendant sur Lucius pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. La position était inconfortable pour Severus, mais il fut au moins soulagé de constater son efficacité sur Lucius, dont le corps se détendit peu à peu. Rogue le sentait toujours consumé par la fièvre mais il ne tremblait plus autant.

Malefoy bougea alors un peu en gémissant et Severus crut que son poids sur lui le gênait. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le lit quand deux bras puissants le retinrent. Lucius le gardait serré contre son torse, tout en semblant dormir. Puis Severus sentit quelque chose de bizarre gonfler contre sa cuisse. De très bizarre même. Sous le choc, son cerveau mit une seconde de retard à comprendre que Lucius bandait. Voulant se sortir de ce mauvais pas, voyant combien les choses dépassaient les bornes, il chercha à nouveau à quitter le lit, repoussant comme il pouvait Malefoy. Mais ce dernier, basculant avec lui, roula en le tenant toujours fermement et parvint à être non plus sous mais sur Rogue. Lucius braquait à présent son regard clair et étincelant dans les yeux inquiets de Severus.

«Lucius, hésita le professeur. Tu as la fièvre, tu délires…»

Sourd, le blond l'embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres, puis approfondit le baiser. Severus sentait sa chaleur irradier son corps. Lucius semblait être fait de feu. Stoppant leur embrassade, à regret il est vrai, Rogue tenta une nouvelle fois de ramener Malefoy à la raison, profitant d'être lui-même encore lucide pour le faire : «Non, Lucius. Tu ne le veux pas. Nous ne le voulons pas. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable…

«- Abandonne ta raison, murmura Malefoy dans un rauque.

«- Tu es malade. Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais une telle activité physique risque d'aggraver ton cas…

«- Et bien, qu'il s'aggrave.»

Bien malgré lui, Severus se sentait perdre pied. Sa résistance devenait ardue, tandis que Lucius frottait son corps enflammé contre le sien, le caressait avec une lente volupté. Il commençait à faire très chaud sous les couvertures. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, puis Malefoy se glissa adroitement entre celles de Severus. Ce dernier se préparait à ce qui allait suivre, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas _abandonner toute sa raison_.

Le grincement de la porte de la chambre le ramena momentanément à la réalité. Mais tandis que Severus relevait la tête pour regarder dans cette direction, au même moment Lucius s'invita en lui, de manière progressive mais ferme. Severus gémit faiblement sous la douleur, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Lentement Lucius se retira, puis le pénétra à nouveau. Il sortait, entrait, augmentant peu à peu la vitesse. Au fur et à mesure, il insistait plus fort, poussant plus loin en Severus, qui se détendait avec difficulté, car en ce qui le concernait il s'agissait de la première fois. Cependant, petit à petit, il acceptait mieux la présence de Malefoy, bien que ses poussées de vigueur grandissante le déconcertaient. Chaque coup de rein de Lucius le faisait gémir, à sa plus grande honte.

Finalement, il _abandonna_ et son corps se décrispa. Il plia les genoux pour se soulever légèrement et ainsi faciliter le travail à Lucius. Ils s'embrassèrent, comblés, et harmonisèrent leur rythme, Lucius menant évidemment la danse. Il s'activait de façon plus que fébrile, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus.

«Heu… , fit une petite voix.

«- Hum, fit Rogue en se mordant les lèvres.

«- Excusez Dobby, Messieurs. Mais j'apporte la potion demandée par Mr Rogue pour Mr Malefoy.»

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et de désarroi. Dobby, légèrement en retrait, se tenait à la tête du lit, un bol fumant entre ses doigts. L'elfe les fixait avec autant de fascination que de peur. Lucius, lui, dévoré par sa fièvre, ne s'était aperçu de rien et continuait ses va-et-vient.

«Do… Dobby ! réussit à dire Severus. Qu'est-ce que… Aah ! Aaah !

«- La potion, Monsieur. Celle que vous m'avez dite de mélanger pendant une demi-heure. Dobby l'a fait, je vous l'apporte. Vous disiez que Mr Malefoy était en mauvais état, mais… Que fait-il ? Fait-il du mal à Mr Rogue ?

«- Par tous les diables, je ne te permets pas de… -Rogue se pinça les lèvres tout en crispant les paupières.- Dobby… Je…

«- Mr Rogue veut-il que Dobby lance un sort à Mr Malefoy pour qu'il arrête ? Dobby peut le faire…

«- Noon ! Surtout pas !»

Lucius grogna en mordillant l'épaule de Severus, qui se sentit comme soulevé sous une plus forte pénétration. Dobby posa la potion sur le chevet et se reprocha un peu plus du couple.

«Vous êtes sûr que Mr Malefoy est malade ? Il n'a pas l'air. Du moins pas plus que vous, car vous transpirez autant que lui. –Dobby effleura la joue de Rogue, qui grimaçait de plus belle.- Vous êtes très chaud, Monsieur ! Et ces marques… ?»

Dobby toucha la lèvre fendue du professeur, ainsi que ses divers hématomes. Severus murmurait de faibles protestations outragées, mais ce que lui faisait subir Lucius empêchait ses facultés mentales d'être pleinement efficaces. Toujours circonspect et l'air soupçonneux, l'elfe entreprit de soulever les couvertures. Mais cette fois, Severus réagit suffisamment vite pour le repousser du plat de la main.

«Je ne crois pas que ce que fait Mr Malefoy est bien. Il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez faire, Monsieur. Vous ressentez du mal, je le vois.

«- Pour l'amour du ciel, Dobby ! cria Rogue. Fout le camp de cette chambre ! Aaaah !

«- Surtout, ne paniquez pas, Monsieur ! Tout peut s'arranger !

«- S'ar… Aah !… S'arranger… ? Que… que veux-tu dire ?

«- Dobby peut joindre Mr Potter par la cheminée ! Mr Potter pourra vous aider. Il…

«- Potter ! Non mais, t'es malade ! Manquerait plus que ça…»

La cadence infernale de Lucius les faisait vibrer tous les deux. Severus l'étreignit dans le dos en haletant. Le matelas grinçait douloureusement sous leur poids et il semblait au professeur que les montants du lit bougeaient aussi. Sursautant, il sentit Dobby lui passer sur le visage le chiffon mouillé qu'il avait prit auparavant pour Lucius : «Mr Rogue est en nage, Monsieur. Vous vous échauffez dangereusement, je vous assure. Mr Malefoy va vous donner sa fièvre. Dobby voit bien qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête. Il vous fait trembler beaucoup et vous respirez difficilement.

«- Dobby… Ne…

«- Je peux vous donner de votre potion, proposa l'elfe en prenant le bol.

«- Noon… Repose ça tout de suite…

«- Hum, fit Dobby en remettant la potion sur le chevet. Vous avez raison. Votre mixture est brûlante et risquerait d'aggraver votre cas…

«- Aggraver _mon_ cas ? murmura Severus en ne comprenant plus très bien ce qui se passait.»

En effet l'absurdité de la situation submergeait le très normalement austère Maître ès Potions de Poudlard, qui faisait des efforts considérables pour retrouver un tant soit peu sa logique quotidienne.

«Oh, j'y pense ! Je peux bien sûr vous refroidir autrement ! s'exclama Dobby avec ferveur»

L'elfe tira alors les couvertures au sol, ne leur laissant que le drap. Lucius frissonna un peu, mais ne sembla toujours pas se rendre compte de la présence gênante de l'elfe de maison. Il continuait son activité, imperturbable. Dobby passa sa main sur une jambe, puis sur une cuisse tendue de Severus, qui gémit à ce contact : «Le drap est trempé, expliqua l'elfe. Faut que je le retire et que j'en mette un autre. Sinon, vous allez tous les deux attraper la crève.

«- Ne fais pas…

«- Bon, d'accord. Mais Dobby pense que vous n'êtes pas raisonnable.»

_Comment veux-tu que je sois raisonnable, p'tit crétin !_ Dobby tâtait avec insistance le drap, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage. Il souleva soudain le tissu et regarda avec attention.

«Merlin ! s'exclama l'elfe. Mr Malefoy semble être pris de convulsions ! Vous avez tous deux vos corps couverts de sueur ! –Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui rejetait la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos.- On dirait que vous allez avoir une syncope, Monsieur…

«- Dobby… Je t'assure… que je…

«- Que vous allez bien ? Car ça m'en n' a pas l'air. Mr Potter m'a dit de le prévenir si les choses tournaient… Comment a-t-il dit ? Ah, oui ! Si les choses _tournaient au vinaigre _entre vous et Mr Malefoy…»

Dobby reporta un instant son attention à ce qui se passait sous le drap. Malefoy allait et venait avec application, tendant tout son corps à chacune de ses pénétrations. Severus l'entourait de ses jambes frémissantes, les doigts pincés sur les omoplates du blond. Soudain, Lucius prit appui sur une des hanches du professeur et se contracta pour entrer plus profond encore, si tant est que ce fut possible. Severus le crut un instant sur le point de se vider, mais Malefoy reprit seulement une mesure plus brutale et frénétique.

Dobby, une expression effrayée dans ses grands yeux, posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus, qui avait la figure défaite sous la tension, et annonça d'un ton compatissant et concerné : «Tenez bon, Monsieur. Dobby va appeler de l'aide. Mr Potter va venir sauver Mr Rogue…

«- Dobby ! Je t'assure que tout va bien ! Tout… tout est normal !

«- Vous allez réellement bien ? demanda l'elfe suspicieux et peu crédule.

«- Ouiii ! Je vais très bien ! … Aah !

«- Et c'est normal, _ça_ ? ajouta Dobby en scrutant à nouveau la scène sous le drap.

«- Evidemment… , exhala Severus à bout de souffle. C'est… c'est normal, ouii… Norma-Aah !

«- Fascinant ! s'exclama l'elfe tout à coup très curieux et intéressé.»

Le professeur gémissait fortement, son habituel intellect et sa dignité planant au 36ème dessous. Dobby avait repoussé le drap pour mieux voir et essayer de comprendre. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose. A sa connaissance, Mr Malefoy n'avait jamais fait ceci auparavant, pas même avec son épouse. Pourtant il se souvenait maintenant que c'était ainsi que les humains, les oiseaux et les trolls procédaient pour faire des enfants. Mais il ignorait que ça fonctionner aussi entre deux hommes. Se penchant sur le côté, il lui semblait apercevoir quelque chose entrer et sortir, et ce à chaque mouvement de Mr Malefoy cognant sur Mr Rogue. A cet endroit justement, les muscles des deux hommes semblaient particulièrement tendus. Précautionneusement, il passa ses doigts sous la cuisse de Severus, non loin du point d'entrée obstrué par Lucius. Rogue déglutit fortement.

«Aah ! C'en est trop !… Va-t-en… Sale petit fouineur… Merdeux de la pire espèce ! Déguerpis ! Laisse-nous !»

Severus avait réussi à glisser un bras hors du lit et à trouver sa baguette dans ses vêtements étalées au sol. En trois mouvements, il avait expédié de petits éclairs sur l'elfe, qui prit ses jambes à son cou et détala. Son bras retomba ensuite amorphe à ses côtés tandis qu'il se laissait totalement aller sous les mouvements de Lucius, qui enfin se redressa et se libéra profondément en Severus, avant de retomber sur son ami. Le sentant s'endormir, Rogue, bien que fatigué et sans force lui-même, parvint à se dégager et obligea Lucius à se mettre sur le dos. Le prenant par les aisselles, Severus le redressa, prit le bol apporté par Dobby et l'approcha des lèvres du blond.

«Bois, Lucius. Il le faut… M'entends-tu ?»

A priori oui, puisqu'il obéit, avalant à petites gorgées, finissant même le bol. Severus, sortant du lit, le borda au mieux. Puis ramassant ses vêtements, il le quitta pour retrouver les appartements de Potter. Se dirigeant aussitôt dans la salle d'eau, il pénétra dans la baignoire et se fit couler un bain, calmant ses nerfs, bercé par la vapeur.

Il allait massacrer Dobby… Il lui prenait soudain l'envie d'inventer une potion à base d'elfe de maison… Rogue connaissait l'endroit où étaient parqués les derniers détraqueurs : une grande fosse, où il y jetterait volontiers cet petit importun…

_Pff… Catharsis !… On m'y reprendra à m'occuper des dépressifs en manque de catharsis…_ Cela dit, Dobby mis à part, Severus devait admettre que ça avait été divin. Il se demanda juste si Lucius en aurait le moindre souvenir à son réveil…

L'eau refroidissant, il sortit de son bain. Mais se sentant prêt à tomber sans force, il décida de remettre sa chasse à l'elfe au matin. Il s'étendit sur le lit de Potter et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Il se réveilla par un rayon de soleil qui lui tapait dans l'œil. Il grimaça, puis se força à se lever, se devant de tout remettre en ordre dans la chambre avant le retour de son propriétaire. Refaisant le lit, s'habillant, il alla ensuite rechercher la photo de Sirius, le remit à sa place sans prêter la plus petite attention aux insultes proférés par l'ex-Maraudeur. Le portrait venait de se transformer en Patmol, qui aboyait de tout son saoul sur le Maître des Potions depuis son cadre. 

Tâtant sa baguette dans sa poche, Rogue quitta la chambre en sentant revenir en lui des envies de meurtre concernant un certain petit elfe grisâtre et stupide. Il fit une halte à la chambre de Lucius, qu'il trouva en train de se vêtir, l'air le plus reposé et calme du monde.

«Severus, entre ! Comment vas-tu ?»

Un peu étonné, Rogue lui souhaita finalement le bonjour, mais resta sur le seuil.

«Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le blond.

«- Est-ce que ça va ?

«- Merveilleusement bien, je… Oh ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?»

Lucius s'était rapproché et tendait une main vers le visage tuméfié de Severus.

«Ce n'est rien, oublie… A ce propos, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

«- Bah… Je savais qui tu étais là, ce Potter m'avait dit que tu viendrais… Et puis, j'ai vu Dobby tout à l'heure, qui m'a dit que tu dormais encore…

«- Dobby ! s'exclama Rogue. Il a dit autre chose ?

«- Heu… non… Pourquoi donc ? Tu sais, sa présence ne m'est pas très agréable et il le sait. Donc il ne s'attarde jamais à discuter avec moi.

«- Mais pour cette nuit ? Toi, tu te rappelles quelque chose concernant cette nuit ?

«- J'ai rêvé de Draco et de Narcissa… Il me semble que j'ai dormi comme un loir cependant… Ca m'a fait du bien d'ailleurs. Peut-être que je serais plus à même d'écouter ce que Potter a à me dire.

«- Tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autre !

«- Non… Bah, je ne me rappelle pas, par exemple, t'avoir frappé ! Je m'en excuse !»

Severus le rassura sur ce point avec un grand sourire soulagé et s'apprêta à sortir en soufflant d'aise. Quand : «Attends ! fit Lucius. Il me semble que cette nuit nous… » Malefoy se figea soudain et Severus sut qu'il se souvenait. Le blond le regarda bouche bée avant d'afficher un sourire resplendissant, qui acheva de faire fuir Severus.

Descendant les escaliers en ayant l'impression d'être observé du monde entier, Rogue ressemblait à un supplicié sur des charbons ardents. Passant au salon, il tomba «nez à nez» avec Dobby, qui prit aussitôt un air épouvanté. Severus lâcha un juron et sortant sa baguette, il envoya tous les sorts possibles et imaginables. Mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible, Dobby ayant disparu en un claquement de doigt. Severus enragea en poussant un cri de colère. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et lança un sort…

Harry, qui rentrait tranquillement chez lui, fut envoyé en arrière et vint cogner contre le mur. Il atterrit lourdement au sol en grimaçant.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Z'êtes dingue ! J'ai rien fait !

«- Certes, fit Rogue en respirant de satisfaction. Mais ça soulage, vous pouvez me croire. Depuis hier soir, j'avais moi-même un besoin de catharsis à expulser… Désolé que vous vous soyez trouvé sur mon chemin… »

Tendant la main, il aida le Gryffondor à se remettre sur pied.

«Dis donc, commenta le jeune homme en s'époussetant. Il ne faut plus vous laisser tous les deux seuls, car le caractère de Malefoy déteint sur vous… Je vois à votre visage couvert de bleus que vous avez eu une soirée mouvementée…

«- Faites pas attention. Vous serez peut-être heureux d'apprendre qu'il est prêt à vous écouter…

«- Bien… Mais dites, à part avoir fait office de punching-ball… Comment avez-vous fait pour le décoincer ?

«- Ca, ça restera entre lui et moi, Potter, fit Rogue avec un sourire et un pétillement nouveau dans les yeux. Juste entre nous… »

Sur le coup, il venait juste d'en oublier Dobby…

* * *

_Le délire avec Dobby devait être plus court à l'origine, mais j'ai finalement adoré rallonger la sauce en le rendant le plus pot de colle possible !_

_En espérant que vous avez aimé, vous savez ce que vous devez faire… A plus !_


End file.
